


Braids

by CacoPhoniA



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Moirails, Pale Romance, meowrails being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CacoPhoniA/pseuds/CacoPhoniA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moirails sit and play with each other's hair to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braids

Her hands, tiny and nimble, expertly tug and twist your hair. You sit obediently as Nepeta plays with the length of the mane that desperately needs cutting, and sigh as you feel the heavy weight of it where she twists it all into the braid.

Those tiny fingers brush your neck, and you tense a bit from habit.

"Nepeta, is this necessary?" you ask, turning your head in an attempt to look at the troll behind you. You catch a glimpse of her cat-like horns and wiry hair before you are corrected, head shoved to looking straight ahead again.

"Equius, you messed it up!"

You feel all of the hair that she has braided unravel at the nape of your neck. She huffs loudly and proceeds to yank a brush through the now-tangled rats nest. You wince lightly, but comply by sitting still. Fidgeting like a wriggler sounds all too appealing at the moment, but you have an image to keep up, even around your feline-esque moirail. Or should you say meowrail?

You know she has that pouty scowl on her face, cheeks puffed out in frustration. She probably has ponytail holders up to her elbows to make up for the ones that snap off due to her claws. The thought is too cute for you not to smile, and you bite the inside of your cheek.

Apparently, you've moved again, bercause you feel a slight sting where Nepeta has delivered a slap to your shoulder. Before "ow" or anything of the sort can escape your mouth, she's shushed you and has set back to work. Your head is now tilted at an incredibly uncomfortable angle.

"Nepeta, this is ridiculous. Can't we just cut it?"

"No, silly! Your hair is purr-fectly fine the way it is. Besides, it's fun to play with."

You wouldn't describe this torture on your scalp as "playing", but if Nepeta's happy, you suppose it's fine.

A few tugs, and the long braid is against your back, released from her hands.

"Alright, done! Take a look"

A mirror is thrusted over your shoulder and into your face, over your shoulder. You take it, peering at your reflection. Sure enough, your hair is braided, although your ears stick out a bit more than you'd like. You feel a pointy chin dig into your shoulder, and you find a smiling Nepeta reflected back at you. 

"See Equius! You look great."

You sigh, and a kiss on your cheek acts as an adequate apology.

**Author's Note:**

> This was random, but I found it to be a cute little prompt.


End file.
